


Warsztat

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panująca cisza trwała jedynie trzy i pół sekundy, ale przesycona była takim podtekstem erotycznym, że Deanowi zrobiło się słabo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warsztat

Dean miał jedną zasadę – zawsze, gdy nadarzy się okazja, flirtować z klientami warsztatu.

Byleby wujek Bobby nie był tego świadkiem.

Dostawał wtedy możliwości; albo zniżki w co poniektórych usługach, którymi zajmowali się ów klienci, albo dobry seks. Oczywiście, korzyści płynące z zaufania, jakim obdarzali go klienci, również miały znaczenie, ale obecna pensja była dla Deana wystarczająca na opłacenie kawalerki oraz na pełne wyposażenie lodówki.

Jednak głównie chodziło o seks.

Nie, żeby potrzebował jakiegokolwiek wsparcia w zaciągnięciu kogoś łóżka, przyznawał przed sobą dumnie.

Podsumowując; klienci na wiele sposobów okazywali swoją wdzięczność.

Pewnego dnia do warsztatu Singera przyjechał mężczyzna, który niedawno sprowadził się do Sioux Falls, z wyjątkowo paskudnie wyglądającą ciężarówką. Dean słyszał o nim kilka opowieści w miejscowym zajeździe prowadzonym przez znajomą Bobby'ego, Ellen. Nazywali go żeglarzem z Południa. Nikt w zasadzie nie wiedział, jak miał na imię i skąd dokładnie pochodził, wiedzieli natomiast, że przed jego domkiem ulokowanym na obrzeżach lasu stała malutka łódź. Nie miał on wielu znajomych, choć jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić – nie miał ich w ogóle, więc mieszkańcy miasteczka nie mieli skąd czerpać informacji na temat tajemniczego przybysza, dlatego Dean po części był podekscytowany wizją poznania go.

Z początku rzuciła mu się w oczy zardzewiała karoseria i wgnieciona maska, a także dochodzący z daleka podejrzany dźwięk stukania w silniku. W chwili obecnej nie zajmował się żadnym samochodem, więc postanowił wyjść przed warsztat i obejrzeć niepierwszej młodości auto Południowca, a gdy ujrzał wysiadającą z rozpadającego się Jeepa postać, od razu pożałował, że mężczyzna nie zawitał do niego wcześniej.

Południowiec był od niego starszy, z resztą prawie jak każdy w Sioux Falls – zważywszy na to, że Dean miał zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat – o dziwnym, staromodnym ubiorze, z czapką osadzoną na czubku głowy. Podszedł do Deana chwiejnym krokiem i zdjął wspomnianą czapkę, a następnie wyciągnął rękę w kierunku młodego mechanika.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie, jak nikt w okolicy, przez co można było się domyślić, że nie pochodził stąd, a już zwłaszcza z tego stanu, na co wskazywał jego głęboki akcent.

– Witamy. – Dean uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny z serdecznym wyrazem twarzy. – Co pana do nas sprowadza? Oczywiście oprócz… tego.

Wskazał palcem ciężarówkę, a Południowiec o niebieskich oczach zaśmiał się cicho.

– Silnik ostatnimi czasy nawala, raz odpala, raz nie, to cud, że w ogóle tu dojechałem.

– Prawdziwy cud – powiedział Dean, nie przestając się uśmiechać, czym sprawił, że i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – W takim razie dobrze pan trafił, nie chwaląc się mogę powiedzieć, że przyjechał pan do najlepszego warsztatu w Sioux Falls. – Postanowił przemilczeć kwestię, iż był to jedyny warsztat w Sioux Falls.

– No to faktycznie mam szczęście. Samochody to dla mnie czarna magia, więc oddaje się w twoje ręce.

Dean zaczerwienił się lekko, bowiem nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by ktoś takiego pokroju otwarcie z nim flirtował.

– No dobrze, panie…?

– Lafitte. A właściwie Benny, nie mów mi per pan, bo czuję się grubo.

Dean parsknął.

– Okej, _Benny_ , skoro się już przedstawiamy; jestem Dean.

– Miło cię poznać, Dean.

– Mi również.

Panująca cisza trwała jedynie trzy i pół sekundy, ale przesycona była takim podtekstem erotycznym, że Deanowi zrobiło się słabo.

Dean zakaszlał, bo w jego gardle pojawiła się uniemożliwiająca mówienie gula.

– No to co, może przejdziemy do szczegółów?

 

.

 

Benny odebrał samochód z warsztatu po kilku dniach. Problem stanowiła przetarta izolacja kabli wysokiego napięcia, z których wymianą Dean sprawnie sobie poradził. Dla pewności wyczyścił przepływomierz i zerknął na świece, jednak one były w jak najlepszym porządku, dlatego nie minął tydzień i Benny Lafitte zjawił się w jego warsztacie.

– Dean, muszę przyznać, że spadłeś mi z nieba – mruknął Benny, witając się z mechanikiem.

Na twarzy Deana uśmiech zagościł jedynie na ułamek sekundy, ale zmienił się on w pełny profesjonalizm, ponieważ przypomniał sobie o obecności wujka, majstrującego przy wycieraczkach samochodu dostarczonego poprzedniego dnia, który nie pochwalał jego metod zachowawczych w stosunku do klientów.

– Nie ma sprawy. Wymieniłem izolację i teraz wszystko powinno działać.

– Ile się należy?

– Dwadzieścia. Pięć za wymianę, musiałem też kupić kable, bo akurat nie mieliśmy na składzie do trzycylindrowego.

– Nie zrozumiałem nic z tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś, ale zaufam ci na słowo – powiedział wręczając dwie zmięte dziesiątki i odebrał swoje kluczyki.

– No cóż, dzięki – Dean błysnął zębami – i obym cię tu prędko nie zobaczył.

– Nic nie mogę obiecać.

Z tymi słowami wsiadł do starej ciężarówki i odjechał.

Dean szczerzył się jak głupi, dopóki nie zobaczył miny Bobby'ego. Postanowił schować się w głębi warsztatu.

 

.

 

Po trzech dniach Dean zobaczył na horyzoncie znajomy widok przerdzewiałego, czerwonego Jeepa, toczącego się bez życia w kierunku podjazdu. Dreszcz podekscytowania przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

– No proszę, kogo tu przywiało. Witaj, Benny.

Dean uścisnął dłoń Południowca, gdy ten wygramolił się z ciężarówki.

– Cześć, Dean. Nie zgadniesz, co się stało…

Chłopak szybko obrzucił samochód wzrokiem.

– Opona?

– Gdyby tylko – mruknął posępnie. – Jakieś kontrolki mi się pozaświecały, chociaż wcześniej tego nie robiły. Wiem, że proszę o dużo, ale mógłbyś się tym zająć?

– Jakby nie patrzeć, po to tu jestem.

Benny odetchnął z ulgą i wręczył Deanowi kluczyki, przypadkowo muskając jego palce i wtedy serce Winchestera zabiło szybciej, a przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego żołądku. Uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie i poklepał Benny'ego po ramieniu, by nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń.

– Wielkie dzięki. Kiedy po niego przyjść?

– Zazwyczaj oddajemy na następny dzień, ale dla ciebie mogę się uwinąć jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Dean… Nie wiem, jak ci się za to odwdzięczyć.

– Już nie przesadzaj, nie robię przecież nie wiadomo czego. Coś tam poszperam, coś podłączę, coś wymienię, serio, nic wielkiego.

Otrzymywał wcześniej podziękowania.

Całą masę podziękowań.

Ale podziękowania w wersji Benny'ego sprawiały, że zalewała go fala wstydu, bo faktycznie poczuł się tak, jakby co najmniej uratował mu życie, a naprawdę był to tylko drobiazg.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz… Muszę lecieć, wpadnę tak za…?

– Trzy – powiedział Dean.

– Za trzy godziny. Przysięgam, jakoś ci to wynagrodzę.

Gdy odwrócił się do Deana plecami, chłopak prawie zaczął podskakiwać.

 

.

 

To było niewinne zauroczenie.

Przynajmniej tak wmawiał sobie Dean.

Próbował to usprawiedliwić uprzejmością Benny'ego, jego przyjaznym nastawieniem i to, z jaką łatwością odpowiadał na jego flirt. Przystojna twarz również odgrywała w tym wszystkim dużą rolę. A nad cajuńskim akcentem mógł się Dean rozwodzić godzinami.

Dlatego może i troszeczkę się ucieszył, gdy po dwóch tygodniach Benny przyjechał do warsztatu. Wysiadł z ciężarówki trzaskając drzwiami i od razu podszedł do Deana, poklepując go po ramieniu.

– Co tym razem, Benny?

Benny odziany był w obcisły henley i dość specyficzne, materiałowe spodnie, jakby nie z tej epoki, przez co wyglądał jak marynarz z dziewiętnastego wieku.

Piekielnie uroczo.

Dean przeklął się w duchu, bo nie powinien takim mianem określać dobrze zbudowanego faceta po trzydziestce, który w żadnym stopniu nie przypominał osoby _uroczej_. Przystojny, atrakcyjny – owszem, ale nie uroczy. Uroczy mógł być szczeniak, nie ktoś, kto wyglądał prawie jak niedźwiedź!

Lecz gdy się uśmiechał, a na jego pokrytych brodą policzkach pojawiały się małe dołeczki, a wokół oczu formowały się delikatne zmarszczki, Dean nie był w stanie wymyślić słowa bardziej adekwatnego niż właśnie „uroczy".

– Wycieraczka z tyłu szwankuje, nie wiem czemu.

– Hm, to niemożliwe, ostatnio zamontowałem ci nową… Dziwne. – Podrapał się po potylicy i wraz z Bennym stanął przed tylną szybą pojazdu, gdzie, przypadkiem albo i nie, ramię Benny'ego otarło się o ramię Deana. – Nie chcę być wścibski, ale może warto by pomyśleć o kupnie nowego auta?

– Ale wtedy nie miałbym pretekstu, by tu przyjeżdżać... – powiedział Benny, robiąc smutną minę.

Dean zaniemówił.

Nie wiedział, co bardziej go zszokowało; sam Lafitte, czy fakt, że nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na ten wyjątkowo pomysłowy i kreatywny komentarz Benny'ego.

Cwany sukinkot.

Na szczęście przed niewątpliwym zażenowaniem uratował go zrzędliwy krzyk Bobby'ego.

– Dean! Rusz to dupsko i przyjdź tutaj, nie mogę znaleźć listy zakupów na przyszły tydzień!

– Wybacz na chwilę – przeprosił klienta, który skinął głową, i udał się do biura Singera.

Wrócił po minucie, a następnie pogrążyli się w zwyczajowej rozmowie o kosztach i dacie odbioru Jeepa.

 

.

 

W przeciągu następnego tygodnia Benny pojawił się w warsztacie aż trzy razy, narzekając na coraz to nowsze i – zdaniem Deana – dziwniejsze usterki. Wizyty wręcz ociekały flirtem i niebanalnymi komplementami oraz dwuznacznymi propozycjami, jednak Dean zdołał się podszkolić i niejednokrotnie doprowadził Benny'ego do czerwoności. Udało mu się go także nieco lepiej poznać; dowiedział się, że Benny pochodził z Luizjany, a akcentu nauczył się od swojej matki francuskiego pochodzenia, po której odziedziczył miłość do gotowania.

Czasem Benny przyjeżdżał zwyczajnie posiedzieć w towarzystwie Deana, który z wizyty na wizytę coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w swoim szczeniackim zauroczeniu Bennym.

 

.

 

W słoneczne piątkowe południe, tuż przed godziną zamknięcia, Benny zaparkował na podjeździe z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Dean wyszedł przed warsztat, kręcąc głową.

– Muszę ci załatwić kartę VIP – przywitał się Dean objąwszy Benny'ego.

– Dlaczego ja jeszcze jej nie mam? – Benny oburzył się teatralnie.

– W sumie to dobre pytanie... Jak tam w pracy?

– Ellen nie pozwala mi zapomnieć, że obiecałeś naprawić szafę grającą.

– Powiedz jej, że wpadnę w przyszły weekend.

– Lepiej sam jej to powiedz, moich wymówek już nie chce słuchać.

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– No dobra, czym mnie dziś zaskoczysz?

Benny poprawił czapkę i westchnął ciężko.

– Drzwi skrzypią.

– Które? – spytał z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Wszystkie? – odpowiedział słabo.

– Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie skrzypiały. Wiesz, mam pewne podejrzenia.

– Tak? Jakież to? – zapytał Benny, a w jego głosie Dean usłyszał tajemniczą, niepokojącą nutę.

– No jak w zacinający się schowek i przepaloną żarówkę mogłem uwierzyć, to te drzwi to lekkie przegięcie.

– Nie moja wina! – Benny podniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście. – To stary grat!

– Za kasę, którą tu zostawiłeś, mógłbyś kupić nowy samochód.

– Nah, do tego się przywiązałem.

Dean zebrał się w sobie i zacisnął za plecami pięści.

– Przyjeżdżasz tu z coraz mniej prawdopodobnymi odchyłami, no i wiesz, tak sobie myślę… według mej profesjonalnej opinii taniej ci wyjdzie, jeśli po prostu zaprosisz mnie na kolację…

Na koniec wywodu niepewnie zagryzł wargę w oczekiwaniu na reakcję mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Benny podniósł wzrok ze swoich butów i spojrzał Deanowi głęboko w oczy, a następnie zaczął się śmiać, czym wprawił mechanika w osłupienie.

Czyżby odebrał wszystkie sygnały źle?

– Właśnie się zastanawiałem, kiedy się zorientujesz – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Czyli… Co? – zapytał głupio.

– Czyli bardzo chętnie cię gdzieś zabiorę. Powoli zaczęły mi się kończyć wymówki.

Dean parsknął.

– Mogłeś to równie dobrze zrobić pierwszego dnia.

– Wolałem cię najpierw do siebie przekonać – mruknął Lafitte.

– Cóż, udało ci się.

Stali w milczeniu, ale cisza ta wyrażała więcej niż słowa, którym obojgu w tym momencie zabrakło. Szczęśliwie, w tej samej chwili pojawił się Bobby.

– Dean, na miłość boską, przestań tutaj urządzać pieprzony dom schadzek. Tu się pracuje! Przynajmniej niektórzy się starają…

Dean wyszczerzył się jak wilk.

– To może my już pójdziemy? Co ty na to, Benny? – Dean delikatnie szturchnął Południowca łokciem.

– Genialny pomysł, mon lapin.

– Hej, hej, hej, masz jeszcze dziesięć minut, gdzie ci się tak spieszy? – spytał Bobby z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

– Następnym razem przyjdę dziesięć minut wcześniej, obiecuję! Do poniedziałku, Bobby! – krzyknął, tłumiąc wszelkie sprzeciwy wujka skrzypnięciem drzwi starego Jeepa.


End file.
